mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Naotaka Kimura
Appearance General Appearance Naotaka has a very traditional regular Japanese appearance with long black hair he keeps out of his face or tied back. He very rarely is seen in anything besides his kimono with hakama. With his hyōtan gourd always nestled on his hip for easy access Hero Costume His hero appearance is that of a red oni. His hair is much shorter and he has a beard normally unseen on his regular person. His eyes are a glowing red and he has a lot more mass. Opting to not have a shirt and instead, just a pair of pants reinforced slightly to help absorb some impact without ripping Personality Naotaka is a very strictly disciplined person. He believes it necessary to take one's current task as seriously as they can himself included. This has lead to him cutting loose extremely hard in his own free time. Very social drinker. Has had to remember that kids are still growing up so he can't judge them as harshly as other hero's he has worked with before Character Background Naotaka was born to a wealthier family that held tradition closer to their hearts than most other families did. He had a mostly normal childhood and upbringing choosing himself to wear more traditional clothes than many of his classmates. His parents worried about him never developing a quirk among the normal ages and were nervous that maybe he would never have one at all when he hit the age of thirteen still showing no signs of it. To try to offset this his father hired many trainers to help him develop his body more since he always preferred quieter activities such as reading and cooking in his free time. He took to archery and kendo rather quickly but excelled the most when it came to judo. It was in the middle of a match when he started getting the upper hand on his teacher that his quirk first became known the boy smaller in size transforming into someone larger than the huge instructor and manhandling him at that. His parents and several doctors were baffled and tested him to see if it had just developed all of a sudden rather than him having it all along. After a while of him seemingly transforming at random times he discovered on his own that it was when he grew passionate about something that it happened. He spent a lot of time training in the physical world his father had introduced to him and worked hard to make the transformation something he had complete control over instead of something he needed feeling to make work. He made it through school easily and did a little apprentice work as a hero nearing his graduation when he was still wondering what he should do with his life. After being invited by some of the lower ranks at the agency he interned at he learned of his auto transformation at the first drop of any alcohol. That gave him the idea to keep a hyōtan gourd with him at all times to transform at will with playing even more into his quirk. He rose up the hero ranks pretty successfully and was most known for helping pay for lots of damage the villains in the cities caused and helping repair them with his own construction company he founded thanks to his families sizable wealth. He eagerly heeded the call to help teach the next generation of coming heroes hoping he could teach them the same discipline he prided himself on. Aspects # Drunken Stupor # Buy the World # Diligent Discipline Quirk Original Oni Vladoki's quirk causes to turn into what is traditionally considered an Oni, which he generally never turns off. His height increases by a few inches, with his weight and muscle mass increasing as well. He grows two oni horns and dons a pair glowing orange eyes. It comes packed with an abundance of strength and durability most humans could only dream of achieving and the ability to eat almost anything. He also has the special ability to turn the contents of his stomach into a flammable substance and produce fire breath. Quirk Techniques Gear This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear is bought using quirk points which are then converted into Gear Points. Just like quirks, any gear you wish to purchase requires approval. Category:NPC Category:Heroes Category:Faculty